Conventionally, a web page is processed and stored in a search index that responds to user queries having one or more terms associated with the web page. The search index stores terms and references to documents having the terms. Thus, when a user query having the term “cats” is issued to a search engine, the search engine returns all indexed documents having the term. The index is searched to provide all documents having the term “cats.”
Conventional search indices store terms and references to documents having the terms. The search indices do not provide access to aggregated information associated with terms that correspond to separate entities because the separate entities are not documents. So, search engine operations, such as, querying, ranking, or content description generation, may not be performed on the separate entities. Additionally, the conventional search indices do not provide aggregated views of the separate entities. For instance, conventional search indices may return all papers written by an author specified in a query, but the conventional search indices do not provide information related to the author, such as the author's home address, university, or Uniform Resource Locator (URL).